Remember Me
by bgf24
Summary: Two girls from the Soul Eater universe enter the world of Cross Edge, and encounter gunshots, men, jealousy, and love along the way. Will Lucy or Emi ever get out alive? LazaXOC YorkXOC


Compilation Fanfiction! What? Yes, ma'am, it is! My very first fanfiction, and it's a compilation!!! YAY! Anyway, without further ado, let's get this fanfiction underway! You guys might not be aware, but this is a Cross Edge fanficcy, and if you don't know what that is, well, then, get your head out from under the rock!!!!!! XD (Oh yeah, and in this fanfic, Lazarus has the country accent. I find it cute when he levels up; "Just call me Top Stud, heh heh!" X3)

Summary: Two girls. Five worlds. How ever will it work out! I'll tell you how! When love is involved! All you need is love~~! Sorry, this is going to be a bit cracky.... XD

* * *

Okay, it ain't like me to complain... But walkin' too much is killin' me!

At least when I, Lazarus, was a part o' the... bad guys, we didn't hafta walk _this _much!

But just when I thought I could die from boredom, I heard... screamin'? And it sounds like... two girls.

"You are too heavy, Emi." one voice complained calmly in a British accent.

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Lucy! Love you too!" another voice yelled sarcastically. Sounds like these girls need some savin'!

"York," I said as he turned toward me, "You hear that?"

York stayed silent for a few seconds, then answered, "Yeah. Sounds like two girls screaming?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I answered this time, and took my gun out, "Let's go check it out." York also took his guns out, and we followed the yellin' 'till we came upon what, or rather_, who _was makin' the noise. Turns out, I was right! There were two girls, which I assumed were teenagers, hangin' offa cliff. The shorter one, I guessed, was holdin' the ledge, while the taller one held the others ankle. Looks like they were in _quite _the pickle.

* * *

I looked upward, seeing a spiky-haired blonde in red sunglasses looking down at me, his eyebrow raised, "Emi, we have recieved help." I said, looking down at my friend who was hanging onto my ankle to the point of popping it out of place.

Emi scowled, "What do you expect me to do?!" she yelled.

"No," I corrected, scoffing, "Rescuers. As in, good-looking men coming to save us."

Emi's scowl quickly turned into a smile, "Oh, thank the Lord!" she yelled as the blonde grabbed my hand and helped Emi and me up. Sometimes I wonder about Emi. She's a nice girl with exceptional intelligence and strength, but she really is... eccentric.

"Well, I appreciate the compliment, ma'am. Lazarus, at your service." the blonde said, bowing lightly.

"I am no ma'am. Luciana, but Lucy to friends, which I hope we can be." I flirted, holding out my hand.

He quickly shook it, "The pleasure's mine. Oh yeah, this is York," Lazarus pointed out the redhead behind him, and he scowled.

"I can introduce myself, thank you!" the redhead said, and turned to Emi, "Hey, I'm York. Nice to meet you," he said, smiling at Emi.

Emi smiled back, "I'm Emi. It's nice to meet you as well." she replied, taking York's hand and shaking it. He blushed a bit.

Lazarus leaned over to me and grinned, "He flirts like a city boy. Unlike myself, o'course." he continued, and I blushed, "So, what are you two lovely ladies doin' out in the middle o' nowhere?" he asked, turning toward us both.

Emi frowned and scratched her head, "We don't... really know. One minute, we were home, and then... we weren't." she explained, her arm returning to her side.

"Alright. I guess we can go back to the group and get to know each other a bit." York proposed, jerking his head away from us.

"You expect us to come back with you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Lazarus asked, holding out his hand.

I walked past him, rejecting his hand in the process, "How do you know we are not capable of killing all of you and defeating your purpose of being here?" I asked.

York gave a cocky grin, and held his guns up, "Just try." he offered, walking off with Emi not far behind. I shrugged, and so did Lazarus.

%Later; Back With The Group%

"...- So, long story short, they need to join our group." York finished explaining, the other part of the group nodding.

Though, a short girl with wings and tail was doubtful, "They _need _to join our group?" she asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her reddish-pink eyes.

"Well," Emi said, welling up with fake tears, "We're hopeless by ourselves!" they cried. Emi quickly stopped faking and held a finger up, "Not to be confused with, 'We can't take care of ourselves.' We can, trust me. Just sometimes... we need a little help!" she joked, shrugging.

"But can they fight?" a tall man with spiky brown hair and red and brown attire asked.

"We are capable of combat, yes." Lucy said, holding out her hand. Emi joined hands with her, and immediately transformed. She transformed into a large machete, twice the size of a regular one. You could call her a claymore, or maybe just a large sword, but something told them she was a large machete. Lucy threw Emi up in the air, and somehow started twirling her around her wrist without being cut.

A short girl with pink hair, held in a ponytail and a headband, held up her sword, then looked at Lucy again in awe, "How do you twirl it around like that?!" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Emi is not an 'it', first of all. Second of all, Emi cuts what she wants to. If she does not want to cut, she does not," Lucy explained. She then stopped twirling Emi around and held her by the blade. The sharp metal pressed into the skin of Lucy's palm, but did not cut, nor did Lucy bleed. "See?" she finished, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"So she can wield a blade," Lazarus said, drawing his gun, "But can she fight with it," he continued, twirling the gun around his finger. He then stopped, and pointed the barrel towards Lucy, "Against a gun?" he questioned.

The smirk stayed on Lucy's face as she gripped Emi by the handle, "I could wield Emi against anything. Would you like to fight and test me?" she asked in her teen British voice.

"I would be honored!" Lazarus said, twirling his gun once, then pointing it at Lucy and actually firing this time. Lucy acted quickly and deflected the bullet with Emi's blade, "So, you have good reflexes. Now, let's test your speed!" he exclaimed, shooting toward Lucy's feet. She quickly jumped, dodging the bullet.

Lazarus kept firing, and Lucy was doing a pretty good job of not getting hit, until one of the bullets was too well-shot, and it hit Lucy's ankle, "Ack!" she yelped, tripping and rolling for a few moments. She then stopped, and dropped Emi, "That hurts..." she trailed off, holding her ankle. Trickles of blood leaked through her fingers.

Emi transformed back into a human, and kneeled down in front of Lucy, "Are you alright, Lucy?!" she yelled, her eyes wide. She turned toward Lazarus and scowled, "This is your fault, you hick! If it wasn't for your 'test', Lucy wouldn't be hurt!" she continued, glaring.

Lazarus frowned, and tried to defend himself, "I-... I didn't mean-"

"Save it!" Emi interrupted, "Can we get some help?!" she added, looking at the group.

A girl with green hair rushed to Lucy's side, and examined the wound, "I think I can help you, you just need to stay still! Meu! Get some bandages! Lily and Marie! Get some medicine ready! This is a serious wound that needs to be treated!" she urged while the girl with pink hair and two blondes got to work, "Zelos! York! Carry her into the tent! She needs to lay on the cot!" she continued. The brown-spiky-haired man and the redhead picked her up by her arms, and slung them around their shoulders.

"Don't worry, Lucy. They'll fix you up, guaranteed." York promised, smiling.

Lucy winced in pain as her ankle was dragged across the ground a little, and then gave a strained smile, "I did not doubt that for a second. Thank you." she replied. They quickly got her to the tent and gently layed her down on the cot, "Ngh..." she groaned as her ankle hit the cot. A few moments after, the green-haired girl entered the tent, holding a roll of bandages.

"My name's Miko. Yours is Lucy, right," Miko asked, smiling. Lucy nodded in reply, and Miko moved, trying to get a better look at the wound. She examined it for a few moments, then continued, "It looks like Lazarus's bullet went all the way through your ankle. Although it didn't hit any main veins, arteries, or bones, it could hurt to walk for the next few days." she said as she disinfected and wrapped the wound in bandage.

"Shit," Lucy muttered as she bit her lower lip, "What am I going to do about traveling for the next few days?" she asked, looking at Miko.

Miko frowned and looked up at Lucy, "You'll have to... ride piggy-back on one of the guys. Zelos, or Raizen... maybe even Laza-"

"_Not_ him. I'll be cursed before I let him assist me." Lucy said, scowling.

Miko smiled a little as she finished wrapping the wound, "There, all done! Now, who do you want me to get to carry you?" she asked, smiling politely.

"What about the blue-haired fellow? Mm... what was his name... Raise?" Lucy asked, tapping her chin in thought.

Miko chuckled a bit, "It's Raze, but I don't think that's such a good idea." she said.

Lucy tilted her head, and frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Raze is a... well, I guess you could put it... is a servant of Lily. But for some reason, Lily seems to think of Raze as more than that. So I think she would get really jealous if you did that." Miko explained, helping Lucy sit up.

"You mean... Lily would get madly jealous because... she thinks of Raze as a... man?" Lucy tried to explain, furrowing her eyebrows. She then grinned, "Well, I do enjoy pissing people off. Fetch Raze, if you would." she finished.

Miko frowned, then shrugged, "I guess it can't be helped. I'll go get Raze." she sighed.

Lucy grinned to herself as Miko left the tent, "Pissing people off is one of my greatest talents. Let us see how much I can make Miss Lily mad." she said to herself, finishing as Raze and Miko walked into the tent. She looked up with a face of innocence, "Thank you for helping me, Mister Raze." she said politely.

Raze smiled politely, "It's my duty, Miss Luciana."

Lucy grinned, but quickly changed it to a cute smile, "Please, call me Lucy. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you don't have to." she offered, knowing Raze wouldn't turn down the chance to serve.

"Oh, no, I insist," Raze... insisted, his eyes widening, "It's an honor to serve you." he said, bowing.

Miko cleared her throat loudly, "Well, I guess it's time to head out. Just let the guys pack up the tent and we'll get moving." she stated, smiling politely.

Lucy smiled as well as Raze turned around to let her get on his back. She slowly got on his back, and he jerked his arms upward, making sure she was on him securely. He walked out of the tent to allow York and Zelos to take it down.

Emi rushed to Lucy and Raze, breathing heavily, "Is Lucy okay?! Lucy, are you okay?!" she yelled urgently, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed.

Lucy smiled reassuringly, "I am fine, Emi. You have no need to worry."

Emi sighed a relieved breath, and wiped her forehead theatrically, "Phew! I thought I was gonna lose you, Lucy!" she stated dramatically while Lucy idly thought_, It only hit my ankle_...

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter! Hope it wasn't too long... I think it was! It was over 2,000 words!!! AAH! People hate me now, huh? I hope not. And this is right after I scold my friend for making the first chapter too long... Oh well. Forgive me, Katie! Reviews are appreciated!!!


End file.
